Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24094060-20120726003935/@comment-24094060-20120730141220
Now time to reply to Noremac: I can see why the 1st one wouldn't be as popular as the others, and in my opinion is my least favorite (no I don't hate it, every ERB is good, but not as good compared to others) and why the 2nd is suddenly better. It has the most views (over 60 million now, when I started watching these videos, it had 12 million) and features a great matchup and popular characters. As for the third one, it became not as famous as the second, but more than the first, since it has a known actor, Chuck Norris (who would be searched for his Chuck Norris facts) and one of the most known presidents, Abe Lincoln, and since the rap battle itself sounds awesome. Since most ERBs would be in the featured videos, the more searched characters would have more views. Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga wasn't a great one, but it would probably be watched for those who look up Lady Gaga (since Sarah Palin isn't known by some of the fans) and the fifth was also not as good (it was ok, but just not as clever as the rest) But Bieber vs Beethoven was more popular, since it would be searched by those who still listen to Beethoven, or the idiot fans who like Justin Bieber (and ocasionally, those who hate JB but are curious about what the video is about) Einstein vs Hawking was a lot more famous (the matchup was similar to Vader and Hitler) because they were known, but not searched as much as the others. So when it was released, it would get more views just from the rap battle being epic itself. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny was made for the Easter holiday, so it won't be as famous either. Nicepeter said he was actually looking for a suggestion for the Easter Bunny, and thought the one with Genghis Khan was funny. The 9th was made for the same name, but truly had not much in common. The 10th was released 5 days before the day Billy Mays died (he died June 28 2009, the rap battle was released June 23 2011, 2 years later) but was sort of a neutral publicity. The 11th had a very reasonable match, 2 wizards from famous books, but also won't be as famous as others. It was released the day before the premiere of the last Harry Potter movie (July 14 was the battle) so it would have been watched by Harry Potter fans (and those who also watch Lord of the Rings) Seuss vs Shakespeare was famous from the fact that it had 2 famous writers, and Seuss's books and Shakespeare's plays were well-known (though more high school and college students would know more about Shakespeare) Mr T vs Mr Rogers was a strange matchup, they both are just misters, but still got famous from the rap battles itself. Columbus vs Kirk would have been better, being searched more by Star Trek fans, if Kirk didn't rap like he was drunk off his ass. Nice Peter vs EpicLloyd was pretty epic, but it would have just been watched by fans of ERB, so not as much as others. Season 2 had the Hitler and Vader rematch (since it was the most famous and ended in a cliffhanger) and imo, was better than the first, and most likely to continue after Hitler falling in the Rancor pit. The ones who watched the first battle would have probably seen this again too. Now, ERB would probably put the more famous rap battles into rematches (they gave hints to Bieber vs Beethoven 2) but it doesn't have to necessarily end in something like Hitler freezing/falling to have a rematch. Master Chief vs Leonidas was also a hook on the series, since Leonidas was a famous meme and Master Chief is a famous video game character (both Spartans) The next one is also a video game rap battle with Mario and Luigi vs Wright Bros, and both being pairs of brothers (Believe it or not, one of my suggestions were also Wright Bros vs Mario Bros, but it wasn't my comment used at the end of the video. I would have thought of Master Chief vs Leonidas also if I had played Halo and known he was a Spartan too, but unlike Bill Gates, I don't own Xbox) MJ vs Elvis was a more famous one too, the King of Pop vs King of Rock and Roll, so it would just be famous by itself. #20 wasn't a famous one, they just needed another female battle, but there are much more famous guys than there are girls in history. Female rap battles also wouldn't become as popular. And finally, the most recent was a known rivalry of Bill Gates and Steve Jobs, with HAL 9000 as an added twist. That obviously became famous pretty soon, with Jobs's death and all. Now for the suggestions, Goku is famous for DBZ fans, but I'm pretty confused now since ERB on Facebook said they won't make a Dragonball Z battle, and now nicepeter said he might use it. I thought they should use Goku or Vegeta, those are the only ones I know (then there's Piccolo, the green guy, and Frieza, who looks like Mewtwo) One of my friends who is a DBZ and ERB fan said whoever goes against Goku could say he screams so much it sounds like he has to go poo. I thought lol, since Goku and go poo rhymes. Edison vs Tesla sounds like a wanted match right now, thought not any people know Tesla as much as Edison (I just heard of Tesla in these suggestions and a Family Guy episode) Then the rematches, I think I already explained that the more popular battles deserve rematches. If they were to use cartoon characters, it would be pretty hard if the characters aren't human. They would just have to be in a costume. I suggested maybe Finn and Jake in one (Finn is a human, but Jake would have to be a dog costume) with Lewis and Clark (Peter and Lloyd, maybe?). I have recently become a brony about 2 months ago, so I'm not sure if ERB should use MLP characters or not. If so, it would have to be from FiM (most bronies just watch that show, and some who watch ERB are also bronies) and just the main character, Twilight Sparkle (I think I suggested on a guy's comment for Selena Gomez vs Twilight Sparkle, and they have to do with magic, apparently) And it's also true that one ERB isn't going to be better than the last (unlike Dis Raps for Hire, which gets better each time), which is why NP and EL took a vacation, to get the creative juices and such. So I'm sure the ERBs will come back in 2-3 weeks.